This invention relates generally to the field of liquid aerosolization, and in particular to the management of liquids used in the aerosolization process. More specifically, the invention relates to liquid feed systems and methods for transferring liquids to an aerosol generator for aerosolization.
The ability to aerosolize or nebulize small liquid droplets is important to a variety of industries. Merely by way of example, many pharmaceuticals can now be delivered to the lungs in liquid form. Aerosolization is also a useful technique to dispense deodorizers, perfumes, insecticides or the like into the atmosphere.
Aerosolizers or nebulizers typically utilize a supply of liquid that is contained in some type of reservoir, such as a container, canister, or the like. In this way, the liquid may be stored in a sealed environment until ready for aerosolization. However, because the liquid is sealed within a container, the liquid needs to be removed and transferred to the aerosol generator prior to aerosolization. Hence, this invention relates to the use of various liquid feed systems that may be used to transfer liquids from sealed containers to an aerosol generator.